Hidden Shadow's
by TheJacksKnight
Summary: A boy who has no way of seeing find's himself travailing around with a kind woman and meet's some friends on his way building up his dreams and finding his own way in life.
1. A Fire's Shadow

**Ok so some of my friends wanted me to right a back ground story for the village hidden in the shadows due to the fact the like the idea of one. I do not own naruto and if you think i do go fill out a mental hospital form and book you own room. oh and if some one all ready has made up a village hidden in the shadow i don't know about them and sorry if i may have used the same idea as someone else.**

** THIS STORY IS BASED BEFOR _NARUTO_ HIM SELF IS BORN **_but i don't exlatly know when yet _

* * *

Fire, there was fire everywhere. Smoke filled the air suffocating those who bereaved it in. No new air could fill the cave nor the smoke get out. An ancient ritual had been taking place at the time but was never finished that day. Everyone who was in the cave died as the cave entrance and exit had been blocked. Nobody knew who the people who died that day or that they were ever found.

An invisible town that could never be found or had been seen by anyone even by those who lived there. Blind, they were all blind, unable to see what that was around them. Even the blind one's had no idea how they knew their way around only knowing that every new born went through the ritual being blinded. A boy only a small one sat outside the cave. He had blue hair, fair skin and a layer of bandages wrapped around his eyes. He didn't like the smell that surrounded him so he started crying. He sat there for a day crying the bandages being soaked through with tears. That night was cold so he got up on his feet and started walking.

Three days passed and somehow he was now sitting on the edge of a bridge. People pass him every minute not taking any notice of him. Invisible, that's what he was, nobody knowing where he was, nobody being able to tell anybody who he was. He sat in silence up to that point where he started to hum. A soft noise he just made up on the spot filled the air around him.

"Simply beautiful" a woman's voice came from the space next to him "may I join you?"she asked sitting down next to the boy. The boy only nodded his head and then continued with his tune. The woman then took a few seconds to catch on to the tune then started playing it with a flute. That's then and only then the people around them stopped and started to notice the boy. Coins then started to drop on the ground next to the boy and woman. Time passed on and people took their time to stop and look and the boy humming along with the flute playing woman. The boy finished his song so the woman did too. Claps were heard in all directions around them then they disappeared.

"That was such a beautiful song, where did you learn it?" That woman's voice came again.

"Didn't, just came up with it on the time" He replied scratching his nose.

"You've been out here a long time are you waiting for someone?"

"Nobody, just been alone" he mumbled tightening his bandages.

"Oh my" she gasped hands covering her mouth "Do you have anyone to look after you?"

"Nope, I think they all died" he said in a dull everyday tone.

"Baka!" she yelled hitting him on his head "You don't talk about people dyeing with that tone of voice!"

"ouch" he mumbled back rubbing his head. Then he was lifted off of the ground by the woman.

"Why are you holding me?" he mumbled.

"You look hungry, I'm going to take you to get some food" she said picking up the money that had been tossed at them "You earned this money too." "I like food" he mumbled once again.

"Good I know a very good rice shop" She smiled.  
She walked with him in her arm's for about five minutes till they reached the small shop on a corner. As the woman walked through the door the shop's owner looked up.

"Chika!" the man yelled out "long time no see"

"Morning Ryosuke" she cheerfully said back. "What will it be for today?"

"Just two bowls of rice will do for today" she said sitting down placing the boy next to her.

"Two bowls coming up" he then turned around and started to dish up the rice "Hey, whose the kid?" he asked turning back around placing the food in front of them.

"My name is Kumori" he said reaching for his food.

"Kumori that name is soooooooooo cute" squealed Chika.

"Hey Kumori, how did you know where the bowl was with all those bandages wrapped around your eyes?" Ryosuke asked.

"I don't know, I just knew it was there I guess" Kumori said stuffing his mouth with food.

"I'm just going to call you Mori is that alright?" Chika went on.

"That's fine with me" Kumori replied back eating some of his rice.

"Yay!" Chika yelled hugging him.

"Chika did you just not pay attention? this kid is blind and yet he knows where things are" Ryosuke asked putting both hands down on the table.

"Ryosuke you should hear the song Mori made up it's so beautiful " she told him eating her own rice.

"Chika" Ryosuke sighed sapling his hand to his forehead.

"Here I'll show you it" Chika Said gulping down her rice and pulling out her flute. The song filled the air, everyone turned to the sound of the flute playing. Kumori then started hum along giving the song a lower tune to it. Together they fit perfectly one to another then the people around started to join in with the song giving it a wider range of pitch and tone. The song went on till there was a scream from outside the shop. The song stopped and everyone ran outside to see what happened. Laying on the ground was the dead body of a middle aged man with a woman standing above him screaming her head off.

"There's been a murder!" a man shouted out "who was it?" another person called out.

"That's a lot of blood" Ryosuke whispered behind Chika.

"Who was he?" Kumori asked holding Chika's hand.

"I don't know Mori, maybe we should leave" Chika said walking away with Kumori in tow.

"Where are we going?"

"Well since you don't have a place to stay do you want to travel around with me?"

"Travel? do you not have a home ether?" Kumori asked as Chika let out a giggle.

"Everywhere is my home, I'm a musician I travel from village to village play song's for people"

"And you will let me follow you?" Kumori said with a smile on his face.

"Of cores that's if you want to?" Chika asked looking down at Kumori's shiny blue hair.

"That's fine with me" Kumori replied smiling all the way.

"Yay! now I have a cute little apprentice to walk around with me!" Chika squealed giving a fist pump.

"Your annoying when you squeal like that" Kumori stated.

"Baka!" she yelled punching him in the back of his head "respect your elders."

"You also have a bad temper" Kumori mumbled nurseling the back of his head.


	2. Moon

Chika is a kind woman, her long brown hair reached mid way on her back and dressed with a colourful kimono and a bag hanging off of her left shoulder. Kumori can't see this but in his mind knows she is beautiful. Kumori wore a green shirt with black pants which was nothing much but he felt comfortable in them. Chika and Kumori gathered some supplies be for leaving to the next town.

"Mori I have a question for you?" Chika asked.

"What is it?" Kumori replied.

"Do you know how to play any instruments?"

"Never tried to play one before, if you haven't noticed I'm blind" he said pointing to the bandaged covering his eyes.

"Baka!" another punch to the head "you don't need to see to play music, and don't use being blind as an excuse"

"Sorry I won't anymore" he mumbled.

"I think you should come up with a song to go with that tune you made up on the bridge, it was soooooooooo cute" Chika squealed clapping her hands.

"But I don't know how to come up with a song" Kumori said facing in Chika's general direction.

"But your already half way there" grabbing Kumori's hand and started running.

"Wait, what! Half way where, the next town?" Kumori fumbled.

"Yes and no!" Chika giggled picking up speed.

"Could you slow down I'm going to fall over"

"But what would be the fun in that"

"Fun! I'm going to fall on my fac-" Kumori lost his balance and went face first into the dirt.

"Kumori! Are you alright sweetie" Chika asked in a panic picking Kumori up and holding him in her arms. Kumori didn't say anything but started crying as he rubbed his bandages irritating his eyes.

"Don't cry Mori there's only a few scrapes" She hugged whispering to him.

"Bu-but it hurts" Kumori mumbled shaking in Chika's arms.

"You'll be fine, I'll carry you the rest of the way" Chika explained walking off to the direction of the next town. As they reached the town Kumori had settled down and stopped crying. They were walking around the small town for a good spot to sit. They reached the centre of the town where the market place was. People where talking and running all around going through the stalls to see what others had to offer.

"This seems to be a good place" Chika announced placing her bag on the ground.

"A good place for what?" Kumori asked.

"For MUSIC!" she shouted so all the people around them could hear "This one's called Sliver Sound" Chika grabbed her flute and started playing the song. As the music filled the air people started looking around for the source of it. They gathered around Chika and Kumori some throwing money in their direction. A group a children came running through the crowd to see the performance. One girl with pink and black hair started to dance to the song then ran over to Kumori and grabbed his hands and pulled him into the dance.

"Wait, Huh?" is all Kumori could say as the girl started to spin them around.

"Go Kumori!" Chika yelled taking a slight break from playing then going back to it. The girl only giggled as they span around and around. The other children joined in with Kumori and the girl dancing to the music. Soon all the adults started to dance and laugh as well. Chika couldn't help but smile behind her flute playing as she watch Kumori and the girl spin all over the place. Kumori's face was priceless he looked terrified not knowing what was going on. After the music stoped the girl tackle hugged Kumori to the ground laughing her head off.

"Arrr get off of me!" Kumori yelled hoping the girl would stand up.

"But your soooooo cuddly" she replied back. The first thing to come to Kumori's mind was 'she's just like a smaller Chika.' Kumori tried to get out of her grip but failed.

"Awwww you two are sooooo cute" Chika squealed not helping the matter.

"Chika please get her off of me" Kumori panicked trying to push her off of him.

"All right, come on little on let go of the little baby" Chika said picking up the girl.

"I'm not a baby!" Kumori yelled dusting himself off.

"Of course you're not, your strong enough that even a girl could never knock you over" Chika said with sarcasm dripping from her words.

"NO! He's sooooo cuddly give him back!" the girl protested struggling in Chika's arms.

"Sorry but I don't really want to be a pillow today" Kumori spat.

"Kumori that's way to talk to a lady" Chika said putting one hand on her hip.

"Your names Kumori? That's sooooo cute I wish I had a cute name like you" the girl screamed.

"Well what's your name?" Chika asked putting the girl back on the ground. As soon as her feet touched the dirt she ran over to Kumori putting her arms around one of his and hugging it tightly.

"The name's Zuki " she announced holding onto Kumori's arm.

"Awwww is that written with the moon radical, that is sooooo cute as if you don't think that's a cute name! What do you think Mori?" Chika squealed jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Mori?" Zuki questioned with a confused expression.

"That's the pen name she calls me." Kumori told Zuki trying to get his arm back.

"That name is even cuter!" Zuki called out squeezing Kumori's arm tighter.

"Someone help me" Kumori struggled Chika just stood there and giggled.

"Zuki is anyone with you? Are your parents here?" Chika asked.

"Nope I'm here with my dumb dumb tutor but I'm sure I got rid of him near the sushi stall" she said seeming proud.

"Well why don't we go find him we can get some sushi as well I'm starved." Chika said patting her stomach.

"OK!" Zuki yelled dragging Kumori to where she ditched her tutor.


	3. Eyes

**This part of the story might be a bit strange to some people**

* * *

Chika, Kumori and Zuki sat at a table eating some sushi and looking around for Zuki's teacher.

"I'm going to leave you two hear for a while I'll be back with a surprise" Chika said getting up and leaving Kumori and Zuki to finish eating there sushi.

"Why don't we look for you tutor while she's gone, know her she will get side tracked by something 'cute' and forget what she was doing in the first place" Kumori announced hoping Zuki will leave him alone after they had found him.

"OK" she yelled grabbing Kumori hand and dragging him off again. Kumori followed or more so was being dragged by Zuki through crows of people.

"Maybe if we went around people we might find him?" Kumori asked being pushed by several people walking past but Zuki must have been ignoring him at the time.

"So my teacher is tall with blond hair and green eye's, he has a scar leading up from one side of his mouth so if you see him just tell me" Zuki explained

"And why are you telling me this?" Kumori asked with a plan expression hoping she would get it.

"So if you can help find him, silly" Zuki giggled as if it had meant to be a joke.

"I'm blind how does it matter what he looks like if I can't see in the first place?" Kumori spat. Zuki stopped in her tracks and turned to face Kumori.

"Stop it" Kumori whispered.

"Doing what?" Zuki stuttered.

"Looking at me like that" Kumori snarled as people around him started to stare.

"But how would you know? You know what I'm doing but you can't help fin my teacher?" Zuki questioned tipping her head to the side.

"Just stop it" Kumori whispered again clenching his fists.

"But I'm-" Zuki stopped to notice something different about Kumori she stepped forward to take a closer look but was snapped away by Kumori ripping his hand away from hers.

"I SAID JUST STOP IT!" Kumori yelled in her face and grabbed her by her neck and tossed her to the ground. Zuki was laying on the ground and started to cry, she curled up into a ball and on lookers just stared and walked away. Kumori was just about to walk away when he was punched in the stomach by someone. Kumori fumbled backwards clenching him stomach, it wasn't a hard punch buy was able to knock a small child down.

"Stay there if you don't want to be laying on the ground, pest" a voice came from in front of him.

"Nobody hurts Zuki without being punished" another voice came. Kumori was now surrounded by a grope of kid around his age and maybe older. One of the kids helped Zuki off of the ground.

"But she was the one who-" Kumori started but was knocked down by one of them.

"We don't need scum like you going around pushing other kids around!" they yelled.

"And what do you think you're doing right now?" Kumori uttered back.

"Your just a piece of garbage!" someone yelled. Kumori got back up to his feet only to be pushed back down again.

"Stay down!" was yelled as a kick was administrated to Kumori's leg.

"Stop it" Zuki muttered but no one could hear as she was still sobbing. Kumori just wanted to get out of there so he picked up some dirt from the ground and tossed it around him and took off. Most of the kids had to wipe the dust from their eyes as others just took off after Kumori.

"Get him!" they yelled. Zuki wiped the tears from her face and ran in the opposite direction to the other's.

"I have to find him" Zuki sniffed looking around trying to spot the one she was looking for. Zuki had dirt on one side of her face and clothes.

"ZUKI!" a man yelled as he grabbed her arm.

"Where have you been? Why did you run off?" the man stopped a stared at the dirt on her face.

"what have you done now?" he said wiping the dirt from her face.

"I left to listen to some music and I found this boy and we danced and ate food together and then we tried to find you but there was a fight and his eyes" she had to stop there to catch her breath.

"Calm down Zuki" he patted her shoulder.

"We need to help Mori, these kids ran after him" She said grabbing his hand and running off towards where the other had gone.

"Wait, Zuki!" the man said.

"Hurry up dumb dumb!" she yelled back. Kumori had ran a fair way before the kids caught up to him. They were now next to a small lake surrounded by grass. One of the kids pleated a rock at him causing him to trip over and land in the shallow water.

"This is what you get for messing with Zuki!" They yelled throwing more rocks at covered his head and brought his knees up to his cheats. After they stopped throwing rocks they ran up to kick and punch him. Kumori was coughing up some blood and his clothes were torn up from the sharp rocks. The water around him was cold and was carrying his blood downstream.

The bandages fro his eyes were slipping off from the water being splashed in his face. Kumori raised his hand up from his face to re-tighten the bandages but was stopped by the kick that had hit him right between his eyes. The bandages fell off and were washed away by the water. The kid who had kicked him in the face looked down at Kumori's face, it was bruised and blood was around his face. The kid went for another kick but at that very moment Kumori's eye's opened the kid was taken aback by them and then just stared into them. This kid just happened to be a girl as she stared into his eye's tears welled up in hers. The girl then threw herself on him hugging him and blocking some of the ongoing kicks and punches.

"What the hell!" One of them yelled stopping.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" she yelled hugging him tighter. Another girl tried to pull her off of Kumori only for her glance to wonder to his eye's she then threw herself on him too.

"He's too precious!" she wailed.

"What the hell" escaped Kumori's lips as he closed his eyes from the pain the two girl endured from there hugs.

"What are you doing to MY MORI!" a scream came from the distance. The two girls looked up to see Zuki standing there with a tall blonde man standing next to her.


	4. Being Ninja

Zuki was standing a few meters away from the edge of the river with a tall blonde man with green eye's and a scar near his mouth.

"Zuki this guy hurt you and you defending him?" A boy called out.

"Yes he is my Mori and only MINE!" she stated walking up to the two girl currently hugging Kumori and tried to pull them off of him.

"Nooooo! I want him" one of the girls screamed kicking her legs.

"Ok now umm...I think maybe you could let the kid go?" the man asked walking over to them. Zuki was now pulling one of the girls hair as the man picked both the girls up.

"Yes" Zuki squealed latching herself onto Kumori.

"Ouch that hurt's" Kumori mumbled.

"Arrr I'm soooooooo sorry Mori!" Zuki yelled jumping back.

"Ok maybe you kids should get moving, I'll be telling your parents about this" the man told the others and they all ran off without another word. The man went over to Kumori to inspect his wounds.

"Koo-mori, this is Stupid dumb dumb teacher, dumb dumb this is my Mori" Zuki introduced both of them.

"Who said I belong to you?" Kumori mumbled but nobody herd him.

"Hi kid, my real name is Akio I'm Zuki's sensei" Akio glared back at Zuki giving her a look about his real title.

"Stop looking at me and help Mori!" she yelled back. Akio went back to nursing Kumori's wounds.

"There is only a few scratchers and bruises other than that you'll be fine" Akio said helping him up. There were so many thing running through Kumori's mind as of why is Zuki helping him after he snapped at her and why did he snap at her? And what the hell was up with those girls.

"Mori your bandages fell off" Zuki said running to the edge of the stream to picking up the discarded material and handing it back to Kumori.

"Why do you need bandages?" Akio asked looking down at the both of them.

"There for my eyes" Kumori replied tying the wet bandages around his head.

"Your blind?" Akio gave the rhetorical question looking closely at Kumori.

"Oh no Mori we were suppose to wait for Chika!" Zuki wailed.

"You're the one who went running off" Kumori mumbled.

"Let's go let's go we need to find her!" She said jumping up and down waving her hand around in the air.

"Who's Chika?" Akio asked look at Kumori

"I travel around with her" Kumori said walking over to where Zuki was shouting from.

"She's waiting for us!" Zuki yelled grabbing Kumori's arm and running of again.

"Wait!" Akio yelled running after them. Meanwhile back in the middle of town Chika was walking around looking for the missing two.

"Where did those two go?" Chika muttered to herself her arms getting tired from the package she was holding.

"CHIKA!" Zuki called running towards her Kumori in tow.

"Where did youse to go too? On a little date perhaps?" Chika giggled.

"Wait what? No" Kumori stuttered stepping away from Zuki. Chika dropped the package she was holding and picked Kumori up holding him in front of her face.

"Your soaking wet and covered in dirt, did you guy jump off of a bridge or something?" Chika said putting Kumori back on the ground.

"Something like that" Zuki cut in spinning around giggling.

"Zuki you need to stop running off" A voice came out from the crowed.

"Akio sensei!" She yelled clapping her hands.

"Akio sensei?" Chika asked as the blonde man stepped forwards.

"So you finally call me by the right name" he said crossing his arms.

"Chika this is Akio sensei, sensei this is Chika" Zuki informed both of them.

"Hi nice to meet you" Chika reached out her hand.

"Same" Akio replied shaking her hand.

"So sensei is it would that mean your training to be a ninja Zuki?" Chika asked looking down at Zuki.

"Yep! I'm only a really an academy student but get extra lessons from dumb dumb here" Zuki explained pointing at Akio.

"A ninja?" Kumori questioned.

"Yeah when I get older I want to protect my village" Zuki said standing up straight and putting her fist to her heart.

"What village are you from?" Kumori asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yugakure, the Village Hidden in Hot Water" Akio stepped in.

"Well you're a far way from home, why are you all the way out here?" Chika announced.

"Where are we anyway?" Kumori asked bluntly.

"You don't know where you are?" Akio said seeming surprised.

"Oh yeah I never told you did I Moir, right now where in the Land of Rivers between here and Yugakure is the Fire nation" Chika told Kumori while patting him on the shoulder.

"Well I'm out here for family business and Akio is just accompanying me" Zuki pointed out.

"Oh okay, umm Akio if you're a ninja where's your headband?" Chika asked. Akio patted his forehead and his eyes opened wide.

"Arr I had it on just a few minutes ago where is it gone!" He panicked patting all his pockets.

"Is this it?" Kumori replied pulling out a metal band from his back pocket.

"Where did you get that from?" Akio asked taking the headband back and tying it around his head.

"I don't know?" Kumori said looking up to his left.

"Well thank you and we better be going, Zuki we need to go meet up with your parents" Akio said bowing and grabbing Zuki's hand so she wouldn't run away.

"Awwww but I want to spend more time with Mori" Zuki whined.

"Well it was nice meeting you" Akio said with a wave.

"I hope we will see you again" Chika replied back.

"Bye Chika, bye Mori!" Zuki yelled.

"Bye" was the only thing Kumori said with the farewells. As Akio and Zuki went out of sight Chika picked up the package by her feet.

"Kumori this is for you" she said handing him the package. Kumori opened the package pulling out this long piece of wood with a box end and three strings banned across it.

"What is it?"

"It's called a shamisen, you use it with a bachi to pluck the strings" Chika grabbed the shamisen and demonstrated what it sounded like. Kumori studied the sound then Chika grabbed Kumori's hand and placed the shamisen in them and the bachi and directed his hand movements.

"You can use it to play that song of yours on it" Chika exclaimed.

"I can get used to it" Kumori mumbled.

* * *

** next chapter will more likely be placed 5 years into the future or not I'm still making up my mind **

**|||||CALL OUT TO ANYONE READING THIS STORY if you have any ideas that could happen in this story TELL ME!|||||**

**Review or I'll set Zuki on you **


	5. Blood Stained Love

**I still don't own naruto**

**so instead of a years time passed it has only been a month in this**

* * *

It had been one month since Chika had found Kumori sitting on the side of a bridge and in that time Kumori had made some new friends, learned how to take better care of himself and was now pretty good at using the shamisen Chika gave to him. Kumori and Chika were busking in a town in the Land of Hot Water. People stopped and watched as the young boy and beautiful woman play music for the village. People threw money for the entertainment while other just stood slightly listing to the melody. When the music stopped the people clapped and walked away with smiles on their faces.

"Mori you really got the hang of that shamisen fast, and you said you had never played an interment before" Chika said picking up the money left behind.

"It's not that hard" Kumori replied strapping the shamisen to his back.

"I wonder" Chika started but didn't finish.

"What" Kumori asked.

"Right now do you know what village where in?" Chika questioned.

"Why?"

"MORI!" and in a flash Kumori was laying in the dirt with a girl with pink and black hair hanging from his neck.

"Hello Zuki" Chika smiled.

"It's been so long, I don't know how I could live without you being there Mori" Zuki whined not letting go of him.

"We've only met once before" Kumori said with his face in the dirt.

"But it was love at first sight" Chika added.

"I know that is so true!" Zuki squealed.

"I can't even see you" Kumori mumbled trying to get back up.

"It's still love" Zuki sneered.

"Your scary" Kumori confessed.

"All right now I think Mori needs to breath" Chika said picking up Zuki and placing her on the ground. Kumori scrambled to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Hey Mori" Zuki leered.

"What?"

"What's that thing on you back?" She asked poking it.

"It's my shamisen"

"Shammie what?"

"It's a musical interment" Chika explained.  
"Why don't you play a song for her?" she asked jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Fine" Kumori replied pulling it off his back and grabbing the bachi to play it with. Kumori only played a short song for her before he packed back up again.

"That's so beautiful" Zuki commented hugging Kumori again.

"Stop doing that" Kumori whined trying to push Zuki away. Chika than noticing something around her neck. It was blue with a sliver band one it with three diagonal lines.

"ZUKI! You got a headband does that mean your now a ninja, when did that happen, was it hard work, it looks so cute on you" Chika squealed.

"I know!" Zuki squealed as well letting go of Kumori as he fell to the ground from the lack of breathing.  
"oops, sorry Mori" she said helping him back up.

"So you're a ninja now huh" Kumori said getting up one his feet.

"Yep"

"Wait... Chika does that mean you took us to Yugakure?" Kumori asked.

"So you worked it out, good for you Mori" Chika prised him.

"Yes this is the Land of Hot Water, my home" Zuki explained.

"You see Mori, the land of hot water is known for its hot water springs there so relaxing" Chika said spinning around on the spot.

"Yeah my parents-" Zuki started but was interrupted by a blood curdling scream.  
"What was that?"

"I don't know" Kumori mumbled.

"I think we should go" Chika said reaching for Kumori's hand but Zuki grabbed it be for her.

"Let's go check it out" Zuki said running off.

"Wait Zuki!" Chika yelled out following them through the crowed.

"Does anybody know who that is?"  
"I think I've seen her before"  
"Isn't he that rich fellow?"  
"Who could of done this?"  
"I saw this guy run off, he had silver hair and was shouting about someone or something"  
"Don't these people own the hot springs?"  
"Yeah I think they do" all the people around where asking and commenting about the two bodies laying on the ground covered in blood.

"Out the way ninja coming through!" Zuki shouted still dragging Kumori behind her. As Zuki made her way through the crowed pushing people out of her way she came across the two blood stained bodies.

"Hang on isn't that girl?"  
"The one with pink and black hair"  
"Someone should get her away from here"  
"What happens now?"  
Zuki stood there grasping Kumori's arm tighter.

"Hey that hurts let go, Zuki...Zuki?" Kumori stuttered. Zuki let go of Kumori's arm and fell to the ground sobbing.  
"Zuki?" Kumori asked.

"There dead" she said through sobs.

"Who?" Kumori questioned knelling down to Zuki's side.

"That's her, she's the girl"  
"Oh my"  
"What happens to her now"  
"Does she take over the hot spring?"  
"Poor child"

"Zuki what are you doing here?" Akio came out of the crowed running to her side.

"Mother, father" she sobbed.

"Akio is that you?" Kumori asked not being that familiar with him.

"Kumori why are you here?" Akio asked picking up Zuki.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed kicking and punching him.

"Please calm down Zuki, it won't help" Akio said trying not to drop her.

"NO NO NO YOU HEARTLESS BASTED PUT ME DOWN!" she kept screaming until Akio dropped her. As she landed on the ground she bolted right over to the bodies falling on them and crying.

"What's happening?" Kumori asked Akio tugging on his arm.

"Kumori the people who were just killed are Zuki's parents"

"Her parents?"

"Yes"

"Kumori why did-" Chika had made her way through the crowed and her eye's had landed on Zuki.  
"Oh my"

"Mommy, daddy who did this to you?" Zuki whispered trying to shake them back to consciousness.

"This place smell's can we leave yet?" Kumori complained.

"Kumori?" Akio was speechless.

"Baka" Chika muttered grabbing Kumori's arm and leading him away from the crowed.

* * *

**Review** give some** feedback** and any** ideas** you have for this story or i'll send **Zuki** to your house


	6. The Colour of Blood

**I still don't have a specific time line for this and thanks to a little someone the rating has gone up **

* * *

Chika lead Kumori away from the crowed leaving Zuki to morn her lost.

"Where are we going now?" Kumori asked.

"Just to a quite spot" Chika replied. Chika walked over to a clearing where nobody was.

"Okay now Mori I know you have a… um… an…"

"No real emotions" he said bluntly.

"Shut up I was getting to that, and well yes you do" Chika sighed.

"Is that bad?" Kumori questioned leaning to one side.

"Well some of the time it is" Chika stated.

"Was that a bad time?" Kumori said standing up straight again.

"Yes I would say it was, and how do you fell now?"

"Board" He replied sitting down on the ground with one hand supporting his head.

"BAKA!" Chika yelled punching him on the head.

"Ouch" Kumori said rubbing the back of his head.

"You need to learn how to act around other people and not with that bluntness you always have" Chika stated.

"I'm scared every time I see Zuki, does that count?" Kumori asked hoping that it was going to be a good answer.

"NO, your supposed to like her, she's your friend not be scared of her" She said picking Kumori back up and putting him on his feet.

"She can also be annoying, is being annoyed with her okay?"

"Baka!" another punch to the head "Her parents just died you should feel sorry for her"

"She wouldn't of seen them dead if she wasn't so curious" he mumbled hoping Chika didn't hear him. She didn't she just sighed as she grabbed Kumori's hand and lead him away.

"What's happening now?" He asked following her.

"You're going to comfort Zuki for her loss" Chika remarked.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes even if it means just standing there and letting her hug you"

"But she almost suffocated me last time she hugged me…well she suffocates me all the time's she hugs me" Kumori grumbled dragging his feet.

"To bad" Chika told him. Chika took Kumori back to where they had last seen Zuki. Upon reaching the site Akio held Zuki in his arms while other ninjas had rushed around the two people on the ground. Chika and Kumori stood side by side. Akio looked up at them and then back at Zuki. Knowing what to do he placed Zuki back on the ground. She looked at him before spotting Chika and Kumori.

"Mori" she said before she started to cry again. Chika kicked Kumori's foot telling him to do something. With a sigh Kumori opened his arms. Zuki then ran over hugging Kumori crying some more. Kumori felt really uncomfortable with Zuki in his arms.

"err…um Zuki it's alright um it's going to be fine" Kumori said trying to comfort her.

"I don't know what to do now, there gone and I can do anything, I'm all alone" Zuki whispered through her tears.

"We found the attacker he's been seen heading towards the south!" A ninja called out.

"What?" Zuki said letting go of Kumori and turning around.

"Zuki it's best if you stay here with Chika and Kumori" Akio instructed her.

"But"

"Please stay" Akio said before leaving to follow the other ninjas.

"It'll be fine" Chika reassured Zuki. Zuki stood there not knowing what to do when she noticed something.

"Where's Mori gone?" she panicked.

"Great he's walked off again" Chika sighed.  
"Well we better go look for him" Chika said grabbing Zuki's hand and walking off.

Meanwhile Kumori was running he had no idea where he was going but there was something where he was going and he needed to find it. He ended up down an alley where no one seemed to be. Kumori knew something was there just knew it and it seemed powerful.

"DIE ASSHOLE!" was yelled as a boy jumped out from behind some garbage cans wielding a pointed rod. The boy was centimeters away from Kumori about to stab him right in the chest when Kumori's body took over his mind and ducked. The boy flew over Kumori and smacked straight into a brick wall.

"CUNT DAMN, JASHIN" He yelled hands clamped over his blood stained nose.

"Maybe you shouldn't yell before trying to attack someone" Kumori advised him not facing him. The boy blinked.

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO KILL SOMEONE IT'S YOUR DAMN FALT FOR DUCKING!" He screamed.

"You sure are loud" Kumori pointed out still not facing his attacker.

"You're a cunt" he spat.

"Well you could have got me if you didn't yell out" Kumori said turning towards the boy.  
"You see, I'm blinded so I can't see you but I can still hear you" He said pointing to his eyes.

"Well prepare to DIE!" the boy yelled jumping at Kumori once again and once again Kumori dogged. This time the boy fell into the trash cans.

"I still can hear you" Kumori said bluntly putting his hand to his forehead.

"Shut the crap up!" He whined.

"Still can hear-" Kumori said walking over to the boy only to slip over the blood on the ground. Kumori fell also crashing into the trash cans. The boy cracked up laughing so Kumori kicked one of the cans and it hit the boy in the face.

"Hey stop messing up the hair" The boy cried.

"Why should I care about your hair?"

"Its way better than your pile of blue horse crap, my hair is the best shade of sliver" the boy said pulling at Kumori's hair.

"Wait what colour is my hair?" Kumori only just realised he didn't know what his hair even looked like.

"Your hair is blue, wow you really are blind" The boy pointed out.

"Oh okay, what else is the colour blue?" Kumori asked.

"Um well the sky is light blue" The boy tried to explain.

"Light blue?" Kumori questioned.

"Jashin damn it!" He called out.

"Meh I guess it doesn't really matter, I'm not going to see it anytime soon"

"Humph I'm Hidan" The boy said.

"Hidan, that's a strange name"

"My names an awesome name fucktard" Hidan protested.

"Well I'm Kumori"

"Now that's a screwed up name" Hidan stated.

"How old are you?" Kumori asked wanting to know if it was slightly approate for him to use that kind of language.

"I'm eleven asshole, what about you?"

"Ten" Kumori replied.

"Ten, your only just a kid" Hidan stated.

"Your only one year older than me"

"So your sill a kid"

"Well it's better than being call a baby" Kumori mumbled.

"What was that?" Hidan asked.

"Nothing" Kumori quickly added.

"Whatever Horse Shit"

"Are you going to call me that every time you see me?"

"Probably"

"Huh okay then so you're not going to kill me?"

"Meh" Hidan said getting up knocking over some more trash cans.

"I'll take that as a no" Kumori said getting up as well.

"Shut up, and stop putting words in my fucking mouth" Hidan spat.

"I'll take that as insult" Kumori said back.

"Your bloody annoying"

"You're bloody annoying" Kumori repeated.

"You're all right Horse Shit" Hidan laughed.


End file.
